This invention involves a closure cap with a mechanically actuated button developed by Robert J. Heilman and which is the subject of a co-pending, previously filed, U.S. application. This closure cap is provided with a button which has associated therewith a plurality of dome shaped mechanical actuators formed adjacent to the button in an end panel of the closure cap. The button, in the originally formed condition of the closure cap is in a down position and when applied to a container is mechanically actuated to a deflected upper position. When the closure is removed the end panel of the closure results in the button snapping back to its original lowered position.